Skirra Clique
The Skirra Clique, often times just referred to as The Clique, is a world-renowned gang of thieves with Class-A Bounties on each members heads. The group is also known as "The Fanged Skull" and its members go by the name of "Fangs". The majority of it's members hail from Meteor City. Overview The group consists of thirteen members, all of whom are highly skilled Nen users. Each member has a tattoo of a skull with two fangs on their body. Joining the group is fairly difficult, as each member is chosen by the leader for their particular abilities. If a member leaves the group for whatever reason, the leader of the group, The skull, is usually responsible for replacing them. They've committed crimes all throughout the world that have mainly consisted of murder, theft and various other crimes. They have an alliance with Meteor City's military force that allows them to use the city as a rendezvous point if the group is in trouble in exchange for assistance. For example, when the military is unable to dispose of a target for being outmatched by them, the Fangs will take the initiative and demolish the targets for them. They are, however, considered outliers even by Meteor City standards. Most of the members have fairly close ties to each other, they may not always allow those who have killed their members to join. As such when a member is murdered, the head organises a revenge massacre of the entire organisation that was responsible in the honour of the deceased Clique Member. Clique members mainly operates alone or in pairs, usually paired based on relationships, advantageous combinations, or necessary abilities. While several members are competitive rivals to each other, few are outright hostile and can operate very fluidly as a team. Members travel the world pursuing their causes and accomplishing missions they find along the way, only convening when summoned for a special mission orchestrated by the skull herself that requires all members. According to Jacob Nekelots, the main reason the Clique commit crimes is for thrills; to fight strong opponents and to steal valuable items for practically no reason, calling them "hedonists who enjoy criminal acts". Origins Abigail Williams came up with the idea of creating a criminal group comprised of Nen users after being attacked by Jack Retter and seeing his skill at a young age. After recruiting Jack, an acquaintance of Abigail, Maqbeth Sepet, joined the duo and they started recruiting Nen users of particular talent and skill. Most of the Skirra Clique's members originate from Meteor City, a junkyard city that is inhabited by outcasts. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. For these reasons, Meteor City became a rendezvous point for members to flee to if they were in trouble. The members of the Clique that are from Meteor City include Jack Retter, Lucas Noiro, Diana Whist, Albert Rain, Anya Alscream and Ragetti Spintil. Members Active'' • Deceased • ''Defected Hierarchy and Rules Mirroring the metaphorical representation of the group as a fanged skull, the Skirra Clique is composed of 13 members, one "skull" and 12 "fangs". All the "fangs" are equal in ranking and decisional power, and tasks are assigned based on each member's individual skills or volunteering. The "skull" is the leader, whose orders are to be considered the utmost priority; however, their life is not, since even the "skull" can be replaced. The "fangs" are expected to always adhere to the governing principle that the prosperity of the group as a whole trumps the survival of any one of its individuals, even taking matters into their own hands should the interests of the group and of the "skull" clash. The Skirra Clique does not assemble frequently, but gathers at the "skull"'s request, which can be discretionary or mandatory. Skipping a mandatory meeting could result in a "fang" being punished by the "skull". Only the "skull" has the authority to add new members, although a "fang" can recommend candidates they deem suitable. When a member is killed, the "skull" can take it upon themselves to inflict retribution on the offender. Sometimes, defeating a current member is a viable way to replace them, which may not be subjected to the "skull"'s approval. Other than following the "skull"'s directives, there are no specific lines of conduct "fangs" are expected to follow. Although some members believe buying and bidding to be against the ways of the group, others have no qualms about resorting to legal, non-violent channels and transactions, with at least three of them becoming Hunters for the associated benefits. It has been noted that two "fangs" are always by the "skull"'s side when the Skirra Clique gathers, but it is not an official rule. Positions and Roles Skirra Clique members are assigned to or volunteer for certain activities in the group based on their aptitude. * Boss: The leader of the Skirra Clique. Currently held by Abigail Williams. * Acting leader: The interim leader of the Fangs when the leader is absent. This position is almost always held by Maqbeth Sepet. * Commando team: Volunteers for this unit are front line fighters. One of their main responsibilities consists in protecting the recon group. Currently held by Jack Retter, Lucas Noiro, Hell Rider, Anya Alscream and Ragetti Spintil. * Recon: Members in charge of information gathering. Currently held by Albert Rain, Geteljeuse Conti and Fran. * Defence team: members who defend the temporary hideouts. Currently held by the Nekelots Brothers. Coin Tossing Serious fights are prohibited among Skirra Clique members. Since no "fang" outranks another, if a clash of opinions cannot be solved through discussion, coin tossing is used to settle the quarrel. The coin used is custom-made, the heads side sporting the group's signature fanged skull, and the tails side depicting the fanged skull with a bullet hole in the forehead. Tattoo Members of the Skirra Clique, sport a tattoo of a fanged skull somewhere on their body. The tattoo is infused with Nen that makes it glow a faint red when someone sees it. Jacob Nekelots has stated that although the fanged skull is instantly recognisable as the symbol of the Clique, a real member wouldn't declare their membership. History Jacob's Aura Ranking This is a ranking of the Skirra Clique when it comes to aura capacity and strength, judged by Jacob Nekelots. This ranking doesn't take individual Hatsu into account. It should be noted that all the members, with certain exceptions have more aura than most pro-Hunters in this ranking. #Abigail #Maqbeth #Lucas (Full Moon) #Jack #Jacob #Albert #Anya #Fran #Diana #Hell Rider #Geteljeuse #Ragetti #Wilhelm Trivia * "Skirra" is an Old Norse word meaning 'frighten' and the origin of the word: "Scare". * The idea behind the Skirra Clique was if every member of the Phantom Troupe referenced iconic horror figures or folklore. **Abigail: Witch **Jack: Serial killer **Maqbeth: Vampire **Lucas: Werewolf **Diana: Spider **Albert: Ifrit **Hell Rider: Hell Biker **Geteljeuse: Ghost **Anya: Banshee **Ragetti: Bugbear **Fran: Frankenstein’s Monster **Jacob: Skeleton **Wilhelm: Zombie Category:Group